The Crow: Bloody Betrayal
by Kosai01
Summary: Okaeshi has recently taken in a little girl and has grown to love her as a daughter. His bestfriends betray him and kill him and Mari. the pain is so great he cannot rest. Hence another Crow is born to set the wrong things right. Rating could change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crow**

**Bloody Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of The Crow. This fiction is purely fan made. I hope you enjoy this fiction and I will try to update more. This story will be a mix of 1st person view and Third person view.

When one dies and his heart is full of deceit, pain and betrayal,  
It withers, dies, and decays.  
The soul of a once strong man becomes blackend with greed.  
The tormented spirit then rises from the depths of his grave  
hence the power of The Crow.  
I was revived to take revenge for the Bloody Betrayal of a once good friend and his posse.  
Once again The Crow arises to set the wrong things right.

Chapter 1

My name is Okaeshi Karasu. I have shoulder length black hair with red streaks, but my most noticible feature is my icy colored eyes. I'm often seen wearing black jeans and a black tank top. When in Japan I was considered a dishonor by my family. I had moved to America from Japan in order to escape Tokyo, but I soon realized Tokyo was a sanctuary compared to the City of Angels. City of Angels was a dark, desolate, wasteland of crime, drugs, murders, and prostitution. Around every corner was a child of whom no one cared about. One in every three children would be murdered, raped, or various other crimes against them.

There was a little girl I had taken in a year ago. She had the innocence of a six year old. Her choclate brown eyes were so beautiful even the coldest of men would have a hard time remaining cold. Her black hair shined unlike any I had ever seen. She was incredibly beautiful for a chil and I knew when she would become an adolescent, she would turn heads of every guy and pervert in this hell hole. She looked at me with those adorable eyes and asked.

"Mr. Karasu, why are you so different from the others? You're being nice to me and you don't want to rape or sell drugs to me."

My response was, "Mari, some people in this wretched town aren't bad."

Then she asked if I would be her father. This poor little girl was so neglected that she would ask a person like me to be her father. An immigrant from Japan who was dishonored by his family. One who was considered one of the most dangerous in Japan due to the Martial arts taken and the short temper.

"Get some sleep and I'll answer you tomorrow." I responded.

I found this girl as she was about to be murdered. Her mother was killed before her young eyes and she never knew her father. She was quite skeptical of me for the first few months, but opened up after she knew she could trust me. In the city I had found several friends some of which were more innocent than others. As I lay down to sleep I was visited by a crow tapping at my window. I scared the bird away, but couldn't help but feel that there was a reason I was visited by this bird.

The next morning I awoke with serious thoughts about returning to Tokyo, but I couldn't bear to leave this little girl behind, and my family would be surely dishonored, but it didn't matter.. After all, it was me she asked to be her father and I was the only one according to her who would help her. As she slept, I started to count the money I had. I realized that it was enough for one ticket back to Tokyo, but I wasn't about to leave without Mari, so I started cooking breakfast when she awoke. She didn't speak until I spoke to her first.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded her head. I could tell she really wanted me to watch after her. Seeing such a young, innocent child who trusted me made my decision very clear. She already considered me her best friend, so why not become her guardian. I sat the plate down in front of her. She started to eat as I sat my plate in front of myself to eat.

"Mari." I called.

She looked up at me with those choclate brown eyes full of wonder and questioning. Her black hair was a mess and I couldn't help but laugh a little. She was bracing for the worst news when it was really good.

"I will be your guardian, but you don't have to call me your father unless you want to." I said in response to the question. She jumped up and hugged my neck. I felt complete. I finally felt I had something to live for.

"I have to go to work now. I want you to lock the doors up tight and don't let anyone in. Do you remember the secret knock we use?" I asked her.

"Yes, three knocks a pause and three more knocks." She responded.

"Good." I said and walked out the door. I heard the door lock behind me and I knew she was as safe as she could be. We lived on the third story so I knew she was safe from those who would break in from the outside. After walking several blocks I came upon my hell of a job, but it was the only one I could find.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

Chapter 2

Okaeshi walked in to the Crude, Rude, and Tattooed Parlor where he begins his morning routine. Getting out needles and inks and putting them all in order the way the boss told him was not his idea of a job, but it got the food and rent. His friends and fellow artists and cleaners would be joining in an hour.

Among his friends were James, Jess, Chris, and Mark with his brother Glenn. James was one of the guys who wouldn't harm a fly, but if you crossed him you'd better run. Stocky build where he didn't quite look muscular, but at the same time not fat. His piercing blue eyes would make your skin crawl if he was mad.

Jess was an easy going guy who cared for others and he was the first to welcome Okaeshi in to the parlor. He had short, unkempt, brown hair and was constantly brushing the bangs from his eyes. He was classified as the pussy cat of the bunch. However, given the right motivation, he was fierce; especially when friends and family is endangered.

Chris was the exact opposite of modesty. He was outgoing sarcastic and at times arrogant. He had medium length red hair and brown eyes. He was the smallest of the bunch, but lived up to the phrase, 'Dynamite comes in small packages.' He only stood five feet four inches, but as fast as an elk. He had a slight Spanish accent.

Mark was a tall strong built guy whose distinct characteristics were his eyes and the deep almost grave chilling voice. He was popular among the gothic people and really strongly built and tattoos all over his arms. He was often seen tearing through the town on his motorcycle with the wind blowing through his hair.

His brother Glenn was a little more aggressive. He was taller than his brother only by a little. He was just as strong, but with a colder side. He seemed a little demented and was often seen stalking around. He had an arrogant side, but more scary than anything.

"Hey, Foreigner." Called Jess.

That was a nickname given to Okaeshi because Jess thought he looked similar to a band member. At first Okaeshi was offended being from Japan, but after Jess explained why, he lightened up to it.

"You're here early Jess. What's up?" Okaeshi asked.

"James called in because he had a meeting with someone important to attend to today. So double hours mean double pay and I'm game." Jess said.

"You got it made. Give the hours to someone who needs them." Okaeshi said playfully.

"Do you really need them?" He asked.

"I'd like to have the hours, but I now have a little girl I got to watch over." Okaeshi responded.

Shortly after, the rest of the workers came in to work their shift. Okaeshi was getting a headache from hearing the constant buzzing of the tattoo needles. He turned up the radio and started to hum the lyrics to Metallica's The Four Horseman.

The door opened and a man walked in. He had the eyes of a cold hearted person. Wrong, cold hearted wasn't even the tip of the ice burg. Pure hatred and contempt burned in his eyes. Okaeshi didn't like it. His steely expression made anybody wonder if he had an ounce of kindness in him.

"Welcome Damian." Said the parlor owner.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

Damian answered with a sinister cold voice, "Rent money. You've been slacking."

"Oh the rent. Well, uh, you see it's like this, uh…" Damian interrupted

"No excuse! I want my money." He said walking slowly up to the parlor owner.

"Damian, give me until tonight I'll make ends meet." He stammered.

Damian grabbed the guy's collar. "You have until tonight. I'm not a patient man."

He walked out leaving Okaeshi speechless. The owner was now terribly afraid. Okaeshi got a bad feeling, but dismissed it as stress. The day dragged on until Okaeshi and the rest finally left. Okaeshi saw Mari outside the parlor.

"Mari how long have you been there?" He asked

"Only ten minutes." She responded.

"Don't do that again. There are terrible people who could hurt you." He said with compassion.

He didn't want to frighten her with the cold man that visited the parlor earlier. He still got a bad feeling about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

**Chapter 3**

Okaeshi walked alongside his now adopted daughter. She placed her hand into his. He looked down at her and she looked up to him. Her little brown eyes were full of innocence. That was his weakness he never could stay mad long, especially when it came to children. He closed his hand around hers and she spoke to him.

"Daddy, it's only seven o clock, could we go see a movie?" She asked.

He looked at his watch and noticed she was right. It was Friday night and he had nothing better to do. He had his check for the week and decided that a night to spend with Mari and a movie would be just what he needed to relieve stress.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"Spiderman 3." She responded.

"Alright then, I've wanted to see that one myself." He responded with a smile.

They walked down towards the theatre. It was a quiet night and Okaeshi wasn't comfortable. Any night that was quiet in Angel City meant it would be a bad night. Little did he know his feeling would prove correct.

After watching the movie he and Mari started to walk home. Being that he didn't take his car it was the only way. Mari didn't mind she was still talking about the movie. She tripped and Okaeshi picked her up and started to carry her.

"Daddy wasn't Venom scary?" She asked innocently.

"Not really, he was just a jealous person." He said setting her down she started to walk again.

They walked for a little ways and then she got closer to Okaeshi's leg. They were about to turn on the street where her mother was killed and where she was almost killed.

"It's ok." He said brushing her hair back.

As they started to walk a man came running up to them. Okaeshi recognized the man from the Parlor.

"Help me please Okaeshi." He said panic stricken.

Okaeshi looked from where the guy ran. Headlights were turned on and he saw eight figures. Two stayed at the back while the other six moved forward. He recognized two of the guys, but didn't recognize the third or the girls with them. James, Chris and Glenn walked forward. Glenn tilted his head to the side. One of the girls shot and killed the man from the parlor. One of the girls took Mari and pointed a gun at her.

"NO!" Okaeshi screamed running forward towards the woman who had taken Mari.

"See no evil." Glenn spat as he hit Okaeshi hard in the eye with a metal baseball bat.

Okaeshi heard Mari scream and start to cry in fear. He fought back and in disbelief that a friend of his is in the same clique as that evil man. His eye had turned blue and started to bleed. He could no longer see out of that eye.

"Hear no evil!" James whispered and blasted the side of Okaeshi's face with the blunt side of the shotgun.

Okaeshi's face was now bloodied and his vision blurred even more. James held his limp body up for more beatings and insults. Mari cried harder kicked and screamed trying to get free, but all in vain.

"Speak no evil." Chris yelled kicking Okaeshi hard in the face.

As Mari saw her dad she cried and stopped kicking. She just cried. Okaeshi looked at her.

"Daddy." She cried.

Okaeshi started to crawl towards his daughter. He was kicked and hit again. He looked at his three former friends.

"Let her go. She's just a child. She doesn't know you. She can't hurt you. Please let her go." He started to cry. "Please let her go." He cried and begged.

He felt a shot pierce his back. He heard Mari scream and sob. He saw the woman who took her started to sing.

"Hush my baby, don't you cry, Kelly's going to give you eternal life." She sang pointing the gun to Mari's head.

Okaeshi coughed up blood and choked the words, "Please...don't...do this...I beg...you." He coughed.

The hammer of the gun cocked back and it felt like an eternity until he heard the dreaded bang. He heard the final cry of the one girl closest to his own daughter.

"NOOO!" He yelled and cried.

"Why?" He asked.

"The boss said no witnesses. You and your little girl were in the wrong place wrong time Foreigner. City of Angels is no place for a Japanese prick like you!" Glenn spat.

"I...I don't know when or where..." Okaeshi cried

"You will pay..." He coughed.

"Every one of you!" He threatened.

That was the last thing he said before the last fateful shot. The cries, the screams, the pain, the promise against the betrayal was the last he heard and felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

**Chapter 4**

Damian walked up to the gang. "To bad he would've been an excellent addition, but we didn't ask him to join yet, so he was a witness. I hope you three won't feel any regret in killing your friend and his daughter." He said.

None of them answered. Glenn hoisted Okaeshi's limp body over his shoulder and carried him to the end of the pier. He then tied weights to Okaeshi's and Mari's body then dumped them to the water. Blood floated to the surface from the two recently deceased bodies. Most of the blood was Okaeshi's. The thugs walked off leaving the bodies to be forgotten.

They will all be resting easy for a year. At least until justice rains down upon them. Months before the year anniversary of their death Jess and Mark began receiving nightmares about the murder of their friend. They always thought it was a murder, but never was able to prove it. The tattoo parlor collapsed and all found new jobs. Mark started working as a Bar room brawler and Jess started working as a researcher of historical mythologies.

He and Mark had been talking about their nightmares and wondering what it meant. They told the exact same story and it ended the exact same way. A crow would always appear and the painted face of someone would be in the background. Jess decided to do some research. That night they met at the bar.

"Hey Mark." Jess called.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I found something really interesting in the files, but not much else. It might have something to do with the dream." He said.

They walked to the back of the bar where it was quieter. Mark wasn't scheduled to fight tonight, but he had agreed to meet Jess there earlier.

"Ok, here's what I have." He took out a file and began to read.

"People once believed that when someone died a Crow carried their soul to the land of the dead." He started.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Mark interrupted.

"Let me finish." Jess hissed.

"But sometimes something so bad happened that the soul can't rest and sometimes the crow can bring that soul back to set the wrong things right. There have been two accounts of someone supposedly, with a crow, which had come and killed certain people in a gang and left signs of his presence." He finished showing pictures of the signs and photos of the victims killed.

"Meaning?" Mark said annoyed.

"Meaning that the dreams we're having might be a new person coming to avenge the death of someone." Jess said.

"I don't believe it. Sure you show pictures of that stuff, but I've never heard of the dead coming back to life to avenge a death or something like that." Mark said getting up.

He walked away and Jess started reading more on the files. He remembered his nightmare and decided to go to the pier and try to concentrate.

After arriving at the pier he felt a presence of something watching him. He looked up to the building top and saw what appeared to be a bird of some sort, but paid no mind. He opened the files and started to read one of them. It told of the murder of Eric Draven and how, exactly one year after his murder, someone called 'The Crow' had come back and started to kill the ones responsible for his death. He killed all five people involved in the murder.

He thought about the day he found out Okaeshi had died. It was exactly one day before the year anniversary. He decided to come back tomorrow and see if the Crow legend is true.

Glenn stood outside Damian's office when he was signaled in along with the rest of the group. Damian then motioned or them to sit.

"Well boys, tomorrow marks the first year anniversary of our first kill. I say, tomorrow night, we go and relive this event." Damian sneered.

"I'm not going to be responsible for another friend's death. I have no regrets, but I don't want the other of my friends dead." Chris said

"Not your friends, other poor, unfortunate souls." Damian said.

"Now we visit him first then we go on our little soul hunt." Damian said and waved them away.

The next night fell and Jess was at the pier like he said. He wanted to bring a video camera for documentation, but decided against it in case it was a fraud. He looked at the building that housed the bird last night and noticed it was still there. It didn't move an inch. He had a strange feeling it would tonight.

Hours passed and he had read over the Crow legend until he was sick of it. He had just about given up when the bird cawed. He looked up and it had spread its wings. It started to caw again, and then it flew down to the pier and landed on a pole that supported it. Jess looked towards where the bird and realized it was a crow.

He looked in the same direction the crow was looking in and saw rings in the water form. His first thoughts were 'Holy shit.' Then he remembered the papers. He was about to bear witness to the rebirth of a tortured soul.

The crow let out a loud, long caw and then a body started to rise from the water. At once he felt the pain and anguish from this body. He heard the body scream and gasp for air. It was the most heart wrenching thing he'd ever seen. The body swam towards the pier, but the currents knocked the body into some jagged rocks. He didn't notice the blood all he noticed was the resurrection of a body. The body eventually climbed to shore and lay motionless.

Jess ran towards the body and notice the clothes were covered in algae and all other things from under the surface of the water. The body was sleeping and he didn't recognize it at all. He had a lurking feeling that he would know who he was soon enough. The one thing that stuck out to him was it was the face of pain. He couldn't imagine what this soul had gone through and didn't want to know. He drug the body into his car and drove to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

**Chapter 5**

This is going to be Okaeshi's point of view during his stay in the afterlife and his resurrection

When I awoke I knew I had died, but I wanted revenge desperately. I looked around for Mari only to notice she wasn't around. I ran through this place calling her name only to receive no answer. I feel to my knees crying for her. I wanted to see her, to hug her, and to apologize for not protecting. It tortured my dead soul to see she wasn't around.

As I cried I heard something behind me. I noticed it was a little boy with a skull mask on. I turned back around to look at the river. It was black pure black. I couldn't even see a reflection.

"You're awake." The little boy said.

"Where am I? Where's Mari?" I asked.

"You are trapped. And Mari, she is in heaven." He responded.

"Trapped? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are trapped between the border of the earth realm and the spiritual realm. Your soul is full of grief, anger, deceit, and desire for revenge." The boy said.

He extended his hand to his side and a crow landed on his arm. The crow looked at Okaeshi and tilted its head to the side as if it were examining him. I questioned it with a similar look. It cawed and I jumped. The boy then spoke.

"This is Miko. She has worked with similar cases like yours however, she hasn't dealt with the fact that your death was caused by one's own friends. I suggest you two get used to the other because she is your guide and your strength back to the world of the dead." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Okaeshi." The crow spoke.

"Come with me." The boy and Miko said at the same time.

At this point I was confused. I thought my family was confusing, but this was beyond me. I had no choice but to follow. We arrived at the edge of the black river. And how in the hell could a crow talk?

"This is the river Stix. It was created in this world as a place for crows to carry lost souls to the next world. People used to bring quarters in their mouths from the earth realm to pay me to take them across." The boy said.

"I don't have any money or anything with me to give." I said.

The boy laughed a little. "I never took the money. There is no use for it. Besides, I'm not taking you to the next world; you're going back to the previous." He said.

Next thing I knew the whole world turned black and the crow, Miko, was on my shoulder. Then I felt a force push me into the water. I choked. I wasn't able to hold my breath and I tried to swim but I couldn't. In an attempt to try to stay alive, I kept trying to hold my breath. It didn't work. I soon feel into unconsciousness.

"It all begins again. From the depths of a watery grave, a new Crow will be born." Miko said.

I opened my eyes and I was under water with a weight attached to my ankles and wrist. I saw what looked like a little girl beside me. My shoulder bumped into her and I was hit with a wave of memories.

FLASH: "Hush my baby don't you cry, Kelly's going to give you eternal life." The gunshot went off. I saw the faces. I heard them laughing. I heard their names; Glenn, Chris, Jason, Damian, Kelly, Trish, Sonia, and Ada. END FLASH

"NO!" I screamed.

I drove my fist as hard as I could in the ground. I pulled at the chains that bound me to this hell. The memory kept playing in my head. I screamed again. The chains broke and my I started to surface. I blasted through the surface screaming and gasping for air. I swam towards the pier, but the currents were strong and I was smashed into rocks. I felt my side split and screamed in pain as the salty water ran passed the gash, but the pain was only a second as the wound healed. I crawled onto the sand and feel unconscious.

My dreams were just as horrid as the flashback, but not as painful. It hurt to see my daughter, but I gained strength back. It hurt the worst when for the second time I awoke. I screamed and writhed on the ground and I saw a man jump backwards. He came towards and I told him to stay away. I had awoken in a house I didn't recognize and I was scared to death.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jessie, Jess for short. I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" He said.

"Karasu." I said.

I didn't want to give my real name, but his name was familiar to me.

"How did I survive?" I asked.

"You didn't you've been brought back from the dead." He said.

"Impossible! I'm here alive. I'm breathing and moving. I have a heartbeat. I'm alive!" I yelled back.

"No, you died. Your soul was brought back to set wrong things right." Jess said.

"Fine, I'll prove I'm alive." I said.

I stood up and took a dagger he had on the table and handed it to him. I held my hand out to him.

"Run the dagger trough my hand." I commanded

"No, I can't." He said.

"Then you admit I'm alive." I said.

"No you're dead." He insisted.

"Damn it if I'm truly dead, I won't bleed. Now run that dagger through my hand!" I yelled.

"Fine." He said.

He ran the dagger through and I saw blood, but it didn't flow out. I didn't feel pain. As I looked at the dagger through my hand the blood didn't flow it stayed. I started to pull it out and the wound healed immediately. I stumbled back at the knowledge I truly was dead. Now I was confused, afraid and shocked.

"No." I whispered.

"See. I told you." He said.

"No, stay back!" I yelled.

"You are dead." He said walking closer.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

**Chapter 6**

Okaeshi ran towards the only place he felt he could be away from everything. The crow followed because that was exactly where it wanted him to go. He stopped at the street he died on. Each step taken was a painful memory, but to get where he wanted to be he had to go.

The pain was intensifying with every step. When he reached the place where Mari was killed he collapsed down and cried. The laughs were mocking him; the tears and the pain were shed. He wanted it to go away, but it kept coming stronger and stronger. He saw the faces and the tears Mari cried for him. He saw himself collapse dead. He managed to get up and run again, and finally arrived at his apartment.

He knew the moment he touched something memories would flood into his mind. He couldn't stop them. He made it up to his room and noticed no one had moved in. He sat on the floor just where he and Mari sat when he told her stories of Japan and the myths of his home land. He didn't realize how much he thought of her as his daughter until now and one line ran back to his mind.

FLASH: "I don't know when or where, but you will pay; all of you." END FLASH

He sat in front of the mirror. He envisioned his face at a Halloween party he had taken Mari to.

Flash: "Do I look scary Mr. Karasu?" Mari asked.

"Yes you do Mari." He said looking at the little girl in a witch costume.

"How do I look?" He said motioning to the outfit.

She looked and giggled.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"You need a mask or make up to be an assassin." She said.

She took a look at her trick or treat bag and asked him to have his face painted like that. He agreed and started to apply the make up. END FLASH

"That'll be the face of fear. Nothing is left for them but fear and bullets." He said.

He took his dirtied clothes off and threw them away. He stepped in and washed his body and his hair. After drying off he pulled on leather pants, a black tank top, leather gloves, biker boots, and his long black trench coat. Then he started to work on the makeup. He placed white makeup over his pallid face making him look ghostlier. He blackened the sockets of his eyes and extended a line from his forehead down to his cheekbone. Then he applied black lipstick and extended the lines to mimic that of a sad clown.

He brushed his hair to where a couple of red and black strands were in front of his face. He then looked at the crow for approval.

"Perfect." Miko cawed.

"Step one done. Step two in progress. I will find the ones who did this to us and I will make them pay." He said walking out on the fire escape.

There is a thug in the ally way and the crow watched. Okaeshi smiled at this new found gift. The thug walked towards a flaming barrel and lit a cigarette. Okaeshi jumped from the top of the building and landed quietly on the ground. The thug looked behind when he heard the small thud, but took it as nothing. Okaeshi followed behind the thug until they were out of the roads view.

"It's not safe to be out on the roads at this time of night, Dominic." Okaeshi said leaning against a wall.

Dominic whipped around and looked.

"Who the hell are, and why are you all painted up for: you gothic freak?" He said.

Okaeshi started walking towards him and Dominic drew a knife. He leaped for Okaeshi. Okaeshi dodged the knife, caught Dominics wrist and flung him down to the ground. Okaeshi pryed the knife from Dominics hands and pinned him down with a knee on his chest.

"What the hell do you want?" Dominic asked trying to wriggle free.

"Many things, but from you I want to know where your buddy Glenn is." Okaeshi hissed.

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"You ask too many questions. Where is he? He killed a friend of mine a year ago." Okaeshi yelled.

"I don't know where he is man. Even if I did he'd kill me if I told!" Dominic yelled.

"LISTEN WHEN A DEAD MAN SPEAKS!" Okaeshi yelled. "What makes you think I won't kill you if you didn't tell?" Okaeshi hissed as he placed the knife to Dominics neck.

"Ok ok! He's at the hotel about a mile from here. The Pitt it's the only hotel he goes to simply to be a lecher." Dominic said.

"The Pitt, eh, I want you to deliver a message to his brother Mark. Tell Mark there's about to be a death in the family, but he doesn't need to grieve, for Glenn deserves it. Tell him the message is from The Crow." Okaeshi said.

"Sure anything just don't kill me man." Dominic said.

"I'm not going to kill you, you're already considered among the dead." Okaeshi said dropping the knife on Dominic's chest.

Okaeshi started to walk as Dominic got to his feet. Okaeshi stopped for a second.

"Oh, Dominic." He called.

"Y-yes sir?" Dominic stammered.

"Take the knife back to the store where you got it from. And thanks for the information." Okaeshi said and started to walk away again.

"Yes sir." Dominic said running back into the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again for safety reasons, I do not own anything from the Crow. That honor belongs to J.O, Barr. This is purely fan made.

**Chapter 7**

Karasu and Miko watched as Dominic returned the knife. "You see you can make good choices when you think about it." He said smiling. Dominic ran off immediately to find Mark.

"Are you up for a hell of a peep show?" He asked. Miko cawed loudly and flew towards the club.

"Guess that's a yes." He said running after.

Glenn sat down at a table accompanied by a lap dancer. She started swaying and dancing just for openers. It wasn't hard to see he was enjoying. Trance like dance music played as dancers earned there bread by giving the men hard-ons. The dancer with Glenn sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say you and I find a place and make ourselves at home?" He asked giving her a sly smile. She ran a hand across his chest. "Nice offer, but unless you can pay me over two hundred, I've already got a date." She said ending Glenn's lap dance.

Okaeshi walked up to the door way. One of the guards stepped up. "Where you think you're going you freak. Flash some Cash, or show some ID." The guard said. "I'm here for Glenn, so move aside before I have to hurt you." Okaeshi said coldly.

"You're kidding me right?" The guard asked. "Get outta here." He said pushing Karasu. Karasu lashed back with a punch sending the guard to the ground. Immediately, two more guards started to fight with Karasu. He disposed of them with ease. His hair covered his face but left it. Glenn was still seated at the table when Karasu sat down and propped his feet up on the table. A couple of girls came to him and started to rub their hands over his upper body and back.

"Later, girls." Karasu said. "Right now, you and I need to chat." He said to Glenn. "Where the fuck did you come from asshole?" Glenn asked. "The abyss, biohazardous chemicals, the imagination of a powerful creator, all possibilities, but I'm doubting all three." Karasu said. Glenn laughed. "What do you want you gothic punk?" He asked. "Oh you know, little party, couple of girls, your head on a silver platter!" Karasu yelled throwing a knife which stuck in the chair just inches from Glenn's right cheek. "Damn, I missed." Karasu smirked malevolently.

Glenn sprang up and struck Karasu in the face hard enough to give a normal man a strained neck. Karasu didn't flinch. He slowly turned his head towards Glenn with just the white's of his eyes showing. "Why the hell is your eyes like that you freak?!" Glenn screamed awestricken that this man wasn't knocked out. "According to my friend, a year ago when you killed him, you said; 'See no evil." Karasu responded.

Glenn couldn't believe what he had heard. He fired punches from the left and the right only to strike air as Karasu dodged them easily just by moving his head from side to side. Karasu kicked Glenn hard enough that Glenn was spun around. During the spin, Glenn grabbed a magnum he hid and shot Karasu six times in the chest. Karasu fell to the ground. Glenn let out a maniacal laugh. "You should've just stayed home. Okaeshi was weak and a foreigner. He deserved every thing he had. If you can't deal with a place like this, you don't deserve to live here!" He gloated. He picked Karasu up by the shirt and held him in the air and continued to laugh.

Without warning, Karasu's right hand wrapped around Glenn's massive throat. He snapped his head forward and yelled "BOO!" Glenn was starting to choke. "What's wrong Glenn; got a frog in your throat? Why don't I help by squeezing it out!" Karasu held slowly increasing pressure. Next was a soft, dull, sickening crack and Glenn fell limp. At this point everyone had started to leave including Karasu, but he turned to look at his handy work. Blood was slowly seeping from Glenn's mouth. Karasu knelt down and ripped the shirt off of Glenn's chest. "I think something's missing, Miko." Karasu said. He dipped two fingers in Glenn's blood and drew a crow on the torso of Glenn. He then took the magnum and clips. "This will be useful." He said. Before he left, he took one last thing; a ring on Glenn's finger. It was gold and had a ruby cat's eye in it. It would be perfect for convincing the next victim. "One down, seven to go." He said and walked out disappearing in the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

The Crow Bloody Betrayal

Karasu walked along the sidewalk acknowledging his surroundings. "Not much seems to have changed." He said to himself. "Well, except for me." He said. Miko cawed and alerted him of Chris walking into an abandoned warehouse. "Next victim." He said to himself and started to stalk Chris. Chris stood next to a bunch of crates and opened one revealing all kinds of cocaine. Miko cawed and alerted him as she landed in the rafters. After taking a hit of the cocaine, Chris drew a gun. "Just what I needed. A little hunt. Here birdie birdie birdie birdie birdie." He called. There was a huge clang and Chris turned around. "Shit, must be a rodent." He said and turned back towards the bird and saw Okaeshi crouched on the rafters like Miko previously was. "WAH!!!" Chris yelled out. "Who the hell are you?" He called out. Karasu titled his head to the side. "Hello Chris. Do you not remember?" He asked. "Remember what man?!" Chris called firing a shot. Karasu caught the bullet in his hand. "A present? For me? You really shouldn't have. And I thought you didn't remember me!" Karasu called. He threw a shurikan and it stuck in Chris's shoulder. "AH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Chris yelled out holiding his arm. "Shh…you said, speak no evil." Karasu said jumping down and landing in front of Chris.

"Shit you're some kind of freak man!" Chris said backing up. "There's no way you could just jump from there without hurting yourself. You must be really high. Where you getting your stuff?" Chris asked with a laugh. Karasu walked slowly towards him and Chris backed up against the wall. As Karasu got closer and brandished a knife, Chris ran. "He's fast." Karasu whistled. As Chris made a turn, an explosion stopped him. "What the hell?!" He called out and ran the opposite direction. He opened a door and inside was a casket. "AH!!!" He said and ran back to where he originally was. "You look lost boy!" Karasu called. His voice echoed throughout the warehouse. "Where are you?!" Chris yelled. "It's not where I am! It's where we are!" Karasu called out. Fog filled the room and the scene changed to an actual cemetery. Chris looked around afraid. Everywhere he looked he saw the names of his friends. Then he saw a tombstone with Okaeshi's name. "No regrets Right?!" Karasu yelled. "I don't regret killing him!" Chris said. He looked at the tombstone again and saw his name. He staggered back and his back was against a tree. He turned and saw himself in the tree. As he backed away, a searing pain was at his ankles. His tendons had been cut keeping him from running. "Watch your step Chris!" Chris crawled and leaned against a tombstone.

"Chris, Chris, Chris. Haven't you figured out where we are yet? We're in your cemetery." Karasu said appearing out of the fog. He sat down next to Chris. "Who are you man?" Chris asked. "First, before I reveal myself I want to see if you can remember who I am. There was a man and a little girl. A year ago they were coming from a theatre and were attacked. You were one of the attackers. Do you remember?" Karasu asked. "The only thing I can remember is it was Okaeshi and a little girl he had become a guardian of. You're him aren't you?" Chris said. "I am." Karasu said. "We killed you and that girl. You're dead." Chris said. "I'm cold, can I go now?" Chris said. "Not yet. Where are the others?" Karasu asked. "The pitt, man. Can I go to sleep now?" He asked. "Go ahead." Karasu said. "The scene faded back to the warehouse. "Silly boy. We never left the warehouse. I just had morphine on the shurikan." He said. He took several bags of cocaine and spread it out in the shape of a crow. "So sweet. Even the most vile of beings are angels when they sleep, and when death takes them." Karasu said walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

The Crow Bloody Betrayal

Karasu was walking away when he happened upon a little girl who had found shelter in a broken down car. The windows were covered up by only a little see through plastic, the doors didn't lock, the wheels and tires had been taken off, and the body was dented and banged up badly. Karasu looked in and the little girl shivered and whimpered in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said to her. She backed away a little. She calmed seeing that he was sincere. "Can I sit in?" He asked. She nodded and opened the door for him. She sat in the back seat huddled up hugging her knees. He smiled gently at her. "It's cold out here." He said. She nodded. He handed her his coat. "I have another at the house." He said. "Are you giving this to me?" She asked. "That's right princess." Karasu said. "But won't you get cold? I mean you're in a tank top." She said. "I don't feel cold anymore." He said, but was lying. True he didn't feel physical cold, but he felt cold in his soul.

The little girl moved closer to him. "Are you a clown?" She asked. "I can be." He responded. He reached out to the little girl and pulled her closer to him letting her hug him and get a little warmth. "Do you have a name?" He asked her. "Mariko." She responded. "That's a pretty name. I had a little girl named Mari once, but she isn't here anymore." He responded. "What happened?" Mariko asked. "She was taken." He said looking up towards the few stars left before sunrise. Mariko knew what he meant. "My daddy was taken too." She said. "And your mother?" He asked. "She's always running off with some James guy for medicine. She is constantly working at the men's club. She's always spending her money for the medicine. We lost our home and I never see her except once a day she comes and tells me she'll be working late and leaves me money for a little bit of food." She responded. Karasu listened. "Why does it hurt so much?" She asked. "I don't know." Karasu responded. "Sometimes I think I'm in hell. I always think God hates me and sent me here." She responded. "Princess, this isn't hell. But if you look hard enough, you can see it from here." Karasu responded. "Mister clown, are you going to leave?" She asked seeing him get up. "Yes, tonight I'll bring back your mother." He said. "Please come and see me again." She said. "I promise princess." He said and exited the car.

Alone now he grieved. "God you sick bastard! Why do you do it? Why do you take innocent souls like that and Mari's and place them in places like this? Is it how you get you kicks? If so I'll personally come up there and kick your ass!" He yelled into the night. He arrived back at the apartment.

*Flashback*

"Mr. Karasu?" Mari called. "Yes?" He asked. "When mommy died, what were they doing to make her scream so much?" She asked. "I don't know." Karasu lied. "Why does God hate me?" She asked. "Mari, I don't think he hates anyone. I think there is a reason for things to happen, but I'm not sure. I'm sure of one thing though. God doesn't hate anyone." He said. "That's what I thought too. And then, in a dream, I was walking with him and as we were walking I saw his footprints were next to mine. And then bad things started happening and I only saw mine." She said. "Do you know why?" She asked. "I think it's because during those times, those footprints wasn't yours, but his. I think he was carrying you." He said.

*End Flashback*

"Arrgh!" He yelled and hit stuff off the table. "Foot prints!" He yelled out. Miko cawed and landed on the chandelier. Karasu started crying. "You shouldn't involve yourself with the affairs of the living. That can get you in serious trouble." She told him. "Why? She's just a little girl." He said. "Suppose that little girl was in trouble as you were trying to protect her. If she were to die, you would wander this world as a soul until you could find another and successfully protect that one. Her blood would be on your hands." She said. "Not only that," she continued. "But, if you involve yourself with the living, you will lose your powers and there's nothing I can do to stop it." She said. "I can't help it. There's too many injustices in this world." He said. "You Crows are all the same. Never wanting to just do what you're here to do, but trying to change the world. It never happens. Find Ashe Corven, he'll tell you! He's still looking for a soul to protect!" Miko cawed.


End file.
